


Gaming/Watching a Movie

by EloquentDossier



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Fic Teaser, Fic preview, M/M, Pining Hotch, Pre-Slash, Student Hotch, Student Reid, watching a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It was all Dave's fault.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>He</strong> had been the one to suggest a movie marathon—offering up some ridiculous sentimentality about it being their "last move-in weekend together"—and had also been the one to suggest the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings trilogies.  Neither of those things were an issue, of course; not on the surface, at least.  It was the intention <strong>behind</strong> the choices that really bothered Aaron, but by the time he'd realized what Dave intended, it had been too late to fix it.</em>
</p><p>xxx</p><p>One of thirty (different) potential fic previews, in the form of the 30 Day OTP Challenge.  Title pretty much says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaming/Watching a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of the **fic previews**. This is not meant to be an introduction; it's simply a teaser.
> 
> I may be pushing it slightly with this prompt, but whatever. 
> 
> Here we have a super short one of them as teenagers, partially inspired by the fact that Hotch was sent off to a boarding school. It is yet another pre-slash, but it's not (semi-)awkward Reid this time. (; Hope you enjoy!

It was all Dave's fault.

 _He_  had been the one to suggest a movie marathon—offering up some ridiculous sentimentality about it being their "last move-in weekend together"—and had also been the one to suggest the  _Hobbit_  and  _Lord of the Rings_  trilogies.  Neither of those things were an issue, of course; not on the surface, at least.  It was the intention  _behind_  the choices that really bothered Aaron, but by the time he'd realized what Dave intended, it had been too late to fix it.

The four of them had moved two of the beds—Aaron's and Dave's, actually—close together to position them in front of the television they set up in the middle of the room.  The beds were barely big enough for two people, and somehow their positions had differed from the norm.  Instead of him and Dave settling on one bed while Spencer and Derek settled on the other, Dave and Derek had called dibs on Dave's bed just a little too quickly to be accidental, leaving Aaron with Spencer.  Even with Spencer's slight frame, there was barely any room between them, and Aaron had been on edge for hours.

Every time he or Spencer shifted positions on the bed, his arm or leg brushed against the other’s.  It was absolutely maddening.  And as if that weren’t enough, Aaron could easily smell Spencer, which really made concentrating on a movie much more difficult than it should be.

"Sorry," came the whisper from his dormmate as said boy's arm knocked into his once again.  

Aaron was almost to his breaking point, but he still managed to reply softly, “It’s okay,” as Spencer resettled into a more comfortable position.  He kept his eyes trained, unseeing, on the television screen, doing his best to not lean into the younger teen so his breath wouldn’t catch every time there was even the slightest movement from the other male that caused them to brush against each other.

Spencer sighed softly and shifted again, causing Aaron to glance over at him.  “I can’t get comfortable,” the genius murmured, smiling apologetically.

As nonchalantly as he could, the dark-haired teen suggested quietly, “If it would help, you can lean against me.  I don’t mind in situations like this.”  He ignored the way his heartrate picked up as he waited anxiously for Spencer to make a decision.  He could tell by the position of the other teen’s eyes that Spencer was weighing the options, and it took a moment too long for Aaron to register the slightly shy smile as an affirmation—by the time he did, they were pressed together from their shoulders to their hips, and the warmth from Spencer’s body was practically scalding.

“Thanks, Aaron,” Spencer breathed, and all Aaron could do was nod as he swallowed thickly and forced his gaze back to the screen.  It was definitely going to be a long weekend.

And Aaron was already silently promising retaliation at Dave.


End file.
